tdiseriesfanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TDISeriesFan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting TDISeriesFan's Fan-Fictions Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey! Hey! I could add a little more on the front page if you want! And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 22:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 23:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind if I use an apperance edit of Oxanne? And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 14:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 20:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Permission Hey, I was wondering if you could put my wiki on your Friend Wikis.I really want to get the word around about it :DTDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 18:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Character Templates... DONE.I just finished doing the character templates and the infoboxes were already on the wiki.here it is... A bit I wrote... Here is a bit that I wrote: Paula: *waking up* Last night was BRUTAL! Jhonna: Tell me about it. Katy: What was so wrong about it? Paula: *points to Lola and Kate* *flashback* Kate: *applying makeup* Lola:KATE?!!? YOU?!?! MAKEUP?!?! *laughs* Kate: What? *annoyed* Lola: I'd never thought YOU'D wear makeup? Is it for someone on the show. Kate: *puts on maskera* Maybe... Lola: Well you'd never--IS THAT MY MASKERA?!? Kate: Yeah. Lola: GIVE IT BACK! Kate: *turns around and slashes her with mascara leaving a smudge on her face* There. Have it. Lola: THAT'S IT! Kate: WHAT'S IT??!?!! YOU'VE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE SENCE DAY ONe! Paula and Katy: *look at each other nervously* Well...that's it. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I ever had...Love that SONG! 13:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) THANKS! :) If you ever need help (which I doubt you do, its just that I love to to write) I'm here. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I ever had...Love that SONG! 14:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) A bit for the New York: Lola: *in sewer* How can you LIKE this place Kate? Kate: DON'T YOU TALK SMACK ABOUT NEW YORK! Paula: We know you have a wierd- Herman: And unhelthy, Paula: Obsession over New York, but...why? Kate: *snapish* Long story. Paula: FINE! Sheesh.... I laughed SO hard....and another: Kate: *to Herman* What happened to her. *points to Denise* Herman: Lost her cell. Denise: *talking to a rat* OMG! I know right! LOL! TTYL! Kate: Oooookkkkk... Can't wait! If you want any help, if you have writers block or whatever, I'm here! The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I ever had...Love that SONG! 14:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Do You Need.... Help. Well...do you? I KNOW you have a lot on your plate, but I'm here. Like an intern, or a secretary, or a...servent! If you need a writer, I'm here. If you need someone...I'm here. IF YOU NEED...well, you get the point. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 16:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi i was wondering how you make your characters plaese respond--Lulucas777 Team Gwen all the way!!!! 18:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC)